Prize: Natsume Hyuuga
by PinkVanilla
Summary: The stubborn, dense, yet beautiful,and smart, Mikan Sakura refuses to get a boyfriend. Hotaru gets annoyed at her complaining of being bored, and enters the brunette in a talent/beauty pageant. Prize? You can totally guess this one from the title.
1. Prize 1

_PinkVanilla: New story!!! YAY! … Actually, this is my first Gakuen Alice story. So no flames!_

_Mikan: Hurry up and get to the story! I can't wait. *Jumps in excitement*_

_Other characters: … *sweat drops*_

_**The 1st Round**_

_"Mikan Sakura? Age 16, brown hair, green eyes. Excels in sports, academics, and domestics. Studied over 3 types of martial arts…I say she's qualified. What do you think, Misaki, Jinno?"_

_The other two men just nodded at Narumi's choice. _

_"Then it's decided!"_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the scream could be heard all over the neighborhood. In a huge mansion in the richest part of the Japan a young brunette was screaming her head off at her best friend. "You signed me up for some stupid pageant for the Hyuuga boy without telling me?"

Calmly, the short raven hair girl was just sitting on Mikan's bed and eating crabs from a jar. Shortly, footsteps were heard from outside the room.

"Mikan? Are you and Hotaru okay in there?" a worried voice asked.

"We're fine, mom! Just a li'l shocked!" the girl called out.

Retreated footsteps were then heard, going downstairs. Turning back to her friend, she asked, "Hotaru!! Are you even listening to me?"

Hotaru just quietly glanced at her best friend before taking out her Baka Gun and shooting the idiot down.

"Quiet down, baka? Anna, Nonoko, and Permy are entering too. You're the one who wouldn't get a boyfriend."

"But… but… who the hell said I wanted a boyfriend?" Mikan screamed. She plopped down on a bed next to her friend.

"I said you need a boyfriend. And that's that."

The furious teenager just huffed, crossed her arms and pouted.

"You already passed the first round, since I sent your profile in. You should thank me. Permy and the others are going to be at my place by 9:45. The elimination rounds starts tomorrow morning at 11 at the Prince Hotel. Bring something to show off your talent or I'll bring something for you." The onyx haired girl said threateningly.

Then, Mikan's so called best friend got up and went home, leaving her to get angry and panic.

_**With Hotaru Imai **_

The genius inventor strode out of the mansion deep in thought about tomorrow's events.

_That stubborn baka. Ill have to prepare something for her or else she'll try and get herself eliminated first. _

Planning things the rest of the way home, she decided to call up Mikan's mom.

"Mrs. Sakura?"

"Hotaru! So nice of you to call? Do you need to talk to Mikan?? She's in the bathroom right now so I'll tell her you calle---"

"No, I need to talk to you about Mikan's trophies and such. Could you send me copies of her certificates and lend me the trophies for tomorrow? I need it for her to win a pageant." Hotaru interrupted.

And from there, it goes on and on about the plans and…(I'm just too lazy to put in details)

_**The next morning: Mikan's POV**_

I can't believe Hotaru! I said I didn't want a boyfriend or need one either. Why would I want to be one of the girlfriend candidates for that bastard Natsume Hyuuga. That rich, cold hearted jerk!

You know what? I'm not going to bring anything. Let's see what Hotaru can do about that!

_**Normal POV**_

"MIKAN? Are you still here?" her mother yelled.

"Yeah, mom?" the brunette answered as she put on her shoes.

"Can you give this to Hotaru? She left it here sometime ago."

Mikan's gaze turned to a giant laundry bag full of god-knows-what.

"What IS all that?"

Coming up with a simple lie, her mom replied, "Hotaru's inventions."

Simply taking the excuse, she dragged the giant bag outside, bringing along a purple folder that was also "Hotaru's" and had the chauffeur help her put both in the trunk.


	2. Prize 2

Chapter 2: The Official Round

"Hotaru!!" Mikan cried as she ran up and tried to hug her best friend. As expected, (even from Mikan although she still tries to hug her), Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun. Upgraded to 5.4. The brunette was than shot through the air, around 100 feet away from the amethyst eyed girl.

Even though she was a way off, Hotaru can hear a loud and clear, "Itaiii!!!" When Mikan was making her way back to her best friend, her chauffeur handed the huge bag to the inventor. As he turned to leave, Hotaru peered inside, and smiled. Just a little. Seems like she's satisfied with the things Aunty (Mikan's mom) gave.

Seconds later, the green eyed ( I know she has hazel eyes but I think green looks better. Tell me if you have a complaint. I don't mind...much) girl ran back already, to find her friend gone. Glancing around, she decided it was the best choice to just head to the main house.

"Hotaru!!! Where are you? Hotaru?" Mikan called out, searching all over the house. Just to find her best friend in the living room with a whole bunch of money.

The brunette could quietly hear her counting.

"5,600 yen, 6,000, 6,300...."

Not sure to interrupt her, the childish girl pouted a little and made a tiny announcement. "I'm hungry!"

Amazingly,the raven haired girl paid attention to her. "Then lets go eat." Quickly, she grabbed that weird large bag with her, along with her professional looking black spring jacket with her. Behind, was a confused teenager. Not sure why Hotaru actually agreed to it with no bribe.

'Oh well. At least I get to go eat now!' a certain brunette thought.

At the Restaurant... (Sorry, just too lazy to type about the way they got there.)

"Amazing! They have so many different things to eat here!And it's mostly french food!. I love it here!" Mikan said ecstatically. She scanned the large menu in her hand. "I think I'm going to get the Italian spaghetti with minced beef, an ice cream soda, and gelatin! What about you Hotaru?"

Four simple words were uttered by the inventor. "Crab roe and lobster."

Our protagonist sweat dropped. 'Hotaru...always with the seafood.' ( Let me say this if I hadn't mentioned before, but Mikan isn't that...dimwitted in this story.)

After placing their orders and eating, with Mikan slurping, and making a big scene with her spaghetti, Hotaru finally got Mikan to pay the bill for both of them. Happy and content, the two best friends walked out of the restaurant. Well, Mikan actually skipped out, but that's not the point.

"Ne, Hotaru? Where are we going to go now?" Hopping a bit, she started walking backwards, facing the other girl.

"Just follow me." she said sternly.

And there goes the onyx haired one. Knowing it's best not to argue with Hotaru at the moment, the choices she had were one: to follow obediently, or two: be forced to go by the Baka gun. Not much of a choice right?

Quickly, Mikan followed behind her best friend, twisting and turning around corners. Some time later, they've reached Hotaru's wanted location. Grand Central.

"Come on, Mikan." Swiftly, the mature girl walked through the doors of a elegant looking hotel. Mikan then followed, closely behind.

"Uhh, 'taru-chan? What are we doing here at the Prince Hotel?"

Smirking just a bit, Hotaru replied. "So you can read." before she continued to walk across the large lobby and to the smooth stone counters in the lobby. She whispered something to one of the receptionists and handed over a card. Mikan couldn't quite make out the words they were saying, but after a while, it seems like the receptionist gave up and gave Hotaru some kind of information she wanted.

Once again, the brunette had to follow behind, through a couple of doors and corridors, until they reached some room with pink and purple lights. "Where are we?" Confused, and blinded with the bright lights, she blinked rapidly.

"Grand ballroom. Don't make yourself look like a fool here, idiot. It's a high class place and event."

Still not sure what was going on, the green eyed girl was lead to another room with a large stage, by the person that seemed like the host of the event. When everyone had gathered around the flat stage, a long blond haired woman, man? climbed onstage and made an announcement.

"There are 150 of you girls here today, to try and impress the heir to the Hyuuga Corps. Good luck to all of you, an don't break the rules! So lets get this started and look pretty girls!" The...person said cheerfully into the microphone.

"WHAT??! HOTARU! I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!?"

Hotaru just gave a little smile and disappeared into the midst of the crowd.

"Damn Hotaru! I can't believe she got me! Again!"

Suddenly, guards on the sides of the room urged all the participating girls toward the back stage. (I don't think there's one at the Ritz, but let's just pretend, okay?) Inside, all the girls were pushing each other around, getting dressed, and some put on TONS of make up. Mikan just stood there for a while when Hotaru came in and shoved a gi in front of Mikan.

"Huh? Why did you bring me a gi? (A gi is like those martial arts uniforms.) It's not martial arts competition or something, is it? And how did you get even see me with all these people?"

Shrugging, the onyx haired girl said, "You're just an idiot. Go get dressed."

Grumbling, the brunette went to one of the bathrooms to change since all the other girls were hogging the place.

Time For the Round to Begin..

After a few girls had gone onstage and got questioned, performed there talents, and wink or wave at the judges...or some things worse than that. Watching the girls onstage, Mikan recognized a few of her friends.

"Sumire Shouda. Proceed to the stage." a girl with black haired, permed, and green highlights walked made her way to the center of the stage.

"Please state your interests and skills,and what you do in your spare time." A male judged addressed Sumire.

Permy thought for a moment before speaking into the microphone."My interests are in acting, track, and going shopping. And I'm good at track,giving makeovers, and, of course, being a natural born leader!" She raised her head proudly as she said that.

Mikan watching from backstage just slinked back from the curtains and sweat dropped. Typical. She watched from the maroon curtains as more contestants presented themselves, including, Anna Umenomiya, and Nonoko Ogasawara. (Very long last names, ne?)

About 3 hours or so, when most of the contestants were already presented, except for two particular people, a certain crimson eyed, ash-haired boy walked in. Causing ear splitting screams from over 100 different girls.

"Natsume!! I love you!"

"Natsume! Please marry me!"

Many were screaming ridiculous things like that for over 5 minutes now, before one voice reached the ears of everyone despite the noise volume.

"NATSUME-SAMA!! PLEASE MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH! I HAVE YOUR PICTURE,YOUR POSTER, ALL THE MAGAZINE COVERS YOU WERE ON, AND I WATCHED ALL THE SHOWS THAT YOU'VE STARRED IN! EVEN THE INTERVIEWS! PLUS, I HAVE OVER 200 THINGS THAT YOU'VE OWNED BEFORE AND DIDN'T WANT!"

That was plain silly. Mikan heard this, even from backstage, and peered from the curtains, giggling as silently as she can. She didn't want to disturb the silence that was there after that was shouted. The brunette had already recognized the voice long ago, discovering the owner of it to be one of her best friends, Permy-chan. Who knew she was this obsessed over Natsume Hyuuga?

Meanwhile, Natsume had ignored the screams from his fan girls, but when that came, he couldn't help but to stop walking and twitch a bit, trying to keep void of emotions. Seconds later of standing still as a statue, he resumed walking towards the judges seats toward an empty chair there. Pairs of eyes followed his every movement. A twitch, a step, a shuffle. Creepy, right?

'This has been happening for YEARS, and it's still creepy. I mean..posters? What the hell? And how the heck did she manage to get the things that I've thrown out or something? Nevermind 200 things.' the seventeen year old thought.

'It would've been a lot better if my stupid dad didn't make me come. Said it was 'required'. Now I'm surrounded by creepy fangirls. You can pratically see that evil glint in their eyes...On the bright side, I'll get to see the girls who might have a chance to be my girlfriend. Let's hope it's not a fan girl....come to think of it now...I'll need to call the guys and tell them to pray for me. Not that they're Christian but I need all the luck I can get!'

Silently, he sat down in the foldable chair and turned his head towards the stage, apparently waiting for the first round to resume. It took moments before everyone, including judges, got over the shock that THE Natsume Hyuuga is actually here.

"Ahem...May Luna Koizumi please step on stage." the same judge who addressed Sumire said.

Natsume once again, traveled to his own thoughts. 'Shit. This is gonna take a while. Of all the times to present, she had to go when I got here. It's not easy to forget an ex-girlfriend/major freaky fan girl who is at your heels every second of your fucking life!'

He glanced toward the stage to see Luna strutting up, winking, and blowing kisses at him. He shuddered, as unnoticeably as possible. 'Goddamn. I should've brought my Ipod.'

_Author's Note: Minna-san!! Please don't kill me 'cause I didn't update! I should've warned everyone that if they read this, they should expect procrastination! Gah!! Please don't kill me_

_P.S. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Ciao~_

_~PinkVanilla_


	3. Prize 3

_I'm back!!~~ (Only for a little while though.) My trip to China doesn't get started until next Tuesday...so I'm killing time right now! =P_

_Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading (or reading) this and reviewing!_

Chapter 3: The Last Two

_Recap _

_He glanced toward the stage to see Luna strutting up, winking, and blowing kisses at him. He shuddered, as unnoticeably as possible. 'Goddamn. I should've brought my Ipod.'_

_Recap: End!_

"Please introduce yourself, Koizumi-san and tell us why you joined this contest." A brown hair judge (Misaki) quickly spoke into the microphone to avoid any screams of support for Koizumi from her friends/fans.

"Hi everyone! I'm Luna Koizumi, sixteen years old. I like to go shopping, going to the spa, hanging out with my girlfriends, singing, and acting! And I'm the ex-girlfriend of Natsume-kun!"

There was so much prep in her voice it gave Mikan the shivers. Who knew someone like her can be so loud and preppy as well as acting like a snob? She recoiled from the edge of the curtains for a moment before sticking her head out again.

Offstage with the judges, one named Jinno directed Luna. "Please demonstrate your skills. Either in singing or acting."

Nodding like a bobblehead, the blond looked towards one of her cronies and gestured for her to start the music. The song started and Koizumi started her singing.

_(Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star)_

_S-T-A-R_

_S-T-A-R (What?)_

_S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)_

_S-T-A-R_

_I'm on the top_

_There's no luck_

_Never turned around to stop_

_Make my move_

_Make you move_

_Make you wanna hear me talk_

_See me walk_

_See me fuck_

_See me suck a lollipop_

_(Mmm) Wanna get messy_

_I'll make you hot_

_Make you rock_

_I'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm your tease_

_I'm your fuel_

_I just wanna see you drool_

_On your knees_

_Pretty please_

_You wish you were my main squeeze_

_L-L-L Luxury._

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me_

_Whachu waiting for_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_I'll make your (booty drop)_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm everything you wanna be_

_Hot damn, here I come_

_Tell me how you want it done_

_At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall_

_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news_

_(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)_

_Do I make you wet_

_It's all about the C-U-N-T_

_I wanna hear you say_

_Love my pink knife_

_You wish you had a slice of me_

_(I'm a celebrity)_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I make you fuck me just to get somewhere_

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity_

_Can't take your hands off me_

_I know you wanna suck me_

_Whachu waiting for_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_I'll make your (booty drop)_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm everything you wanna be_

_(x2)_

_O-M-G, L-O-L_

_It's true but sex will always sell_

_Now it's time for you to go_

_So what? So what?_

_(x2)_

_Oh my god_

_Can't you tell my (Mmm)_

_Makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set?_

_Not yet, not yet_

_(x2)_

_(Mmm)_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm all that you can see_

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_I'll make your (booty drop)_

_Can't take your eyes off me_

_I'm everything you wanna be_

_(x2)_

Everything in the room was silent now. It wasn't that the blond's singing was bad, but her choice of song was.....does she have any shame?! The first judge to recov er from shock, was unamazingly, Narumi.

"That was wonderful, Luna-chan!! You have a beautiful voice! You should become a singer one day!!" He exclaimed. "And what bold choice to sing this song! Bravo!!"

Basically, all the people with common sense who wasn't the prize, a blackmailer, a certiain contestant, and a strict judge, sweat dropped. Really? Bravo?! If you put it together, the song is just translates to a simple "Natsume Hyuuga I want you to fuck me!!" Period. It's that simple.

Giving a smirk, she bowed her head and headed offstage. But not before saying into the microphone. "I doubt any can sing better than _me_." What confidence! Than she strutted herself offstage, in her way too mini miniskirt and 2 sizes to small halter top. Talk about fitting image! (Especially for that kind of song.)

Most of the judges, gave a sigh as the blond was gone from the stage. _'Thank god that was over. Let's hope the next girl isn't another slut like her. I can't take another one of those!' _Natsume thought. He closed his eyes in a silent prayer, before turning his crimson eyes towards the stage. Once again.

This time, out came the last contestant. Mikan. Giving a sigh, Misaki gave her the instructions. "Introduce yourself, tell us your skills and tell us about your reason for joining the contest."

The brunette tilted her head cutely while thinking, _'What should I say!? I can't think of a good reason for joining the contest! Should I just tell them the real thing?!' _Inside Mikan was panicking like never before.

"Ahem. Sakura-san?" Narumi cleared his throat.

Snapping back to attention, Mikan smiled. "Please to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura, age 16." That ended her introduction.

"Any skills, Sakura-san? It says on your entry form that you're quite smart and athletic." Misaki commented. From his tone, you can clearly tell he was tired from a day of judging.

"..Well...you see...I don't really have any specific talent..." the emerald eyed girl said sheepishly, while scratching the back of her head.

Suddenly, from offstage, came a giant "BAKA!" and a fluffy pink ball that came racing towards the brunette and hit her in the head. "Such an idiot.." Hotaru mumbled offstage.

"HOTARU-CHAN! You meanie!" Came through the loud speakers. While scanning the crowd, our protagonist couldn't find her best friend anywhere. But then...

"BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!"

_'Guess I found Hotaru-chan..' _the tangerine named girl grimaced while rubbing her sore head. Meanwhile, the audience down below were confused.

"What was that 'baka' noise'? It came out of nowhere!" and "Is it me or was that a pink fluffy thing that hit the girl up there?" was heard from all over the auditorium.

Then, came onstage, a raven haired girl with amythest orbs. Walking up to Mikan, she nudged her aside and spoke. "Mikan Sakura. Age sixteen. Loves to sing, dance, do gymnastics, play the guitar, violin, flute, and piano. Also loves to cook, go shopping, reading, writing, and gardening. Is skilled at martial arts, modeling, and singing. Heir to the Sakura Industries."

Mikan stood there as her best friend introduced her to the judges. Nodding at everything Hotaru said, but was struck stone still as the second to last sentence came out of the inventor's mouth. _'Shoot! I didn't want people to know I modeled! OR did karate! Damn you Hotaru!!'_

Trying to cover up that sentence, Mikan grabbed the microphone before the judges could tell her to demonstrate. "Eto...I'm actually not that good at karate! I've only taken a few lessons on it. Besides, I haven't done it in years!! And..and I DON'T model either. It's not like I'm pretty enough right?" She smiled hoping the the four judges, (Jinno, Narumi, Misaki, and the silent Serina), would buy it. (Plus Natsume Hyuuga of course.) Then, Hotaru silently and quickly walked off stage and came with a special invention.

Immediately, it ran towards the lying, or over modest, aiming a metal fist at her head. On a natural instinct due to almost six years of training from proffessionals, she raised a palm to stop the attack. "Amanatsu?! Hotaru, you brought AMANATSU OF ALL INVENTIONS?!" she yelled.

(In this story, Amanatsu's a fightin partne. Still robot though.)

While she continues to defend herself from Amanatsu's attacks, and attacking herself, Hotaru managed to say to the judges, "Exhibit A: Martial Arts. Learned and mastered karate, judo, fencing and kendo." And at the exact moment, not knowing if it's a coincidence or not, (knowing Hotaru, it must've been planned), Amanatsu whipped out a wooden kendo sword, and started attacking.

Ever so stoicly, the inventor tossed the active brunette a sword and let them continue the fight onstage. They were flipping and twirling all over the stage, it got every member, except Hotaru and the prize himself, dizzy. By that point, Hotaru turned the "off" switch to her invention.

Mikan wiped the sweat off her forehead and quickly whirled around, pointing a figure at Imai. "You....! You set me up Hotaru!! So mean!" Everyone who was watching sweat dropped at the fast mood change. Fighting furious to childish blaming...talk about being bipolar, right?

"Now the idiot will sing. Her dancers have just arrived." the onyx haired teen said plainly, before Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko climbed onstage. (Everyone forgot Anna and Nonoko were here right? I guess that's my fault...)

Once again, "the idiot" pointed a finger at Hotaru, shaking in fury. "Y-y-YOU!! You...argh! Ugh...ACK!"

"Sakura-san, could you please proceed with your performance?" Serina said, finally speaking up.

Remember she was onstage, she grinned sheepishly before throwing a glare at her best friend. She was handed a hands free microphone (attaching by putting over head like a head band) and Hotaru pressed a button a remote that magically allowed the speakers to play a song.

Right before the song started, Anna took a quick moment to grap the mic on the stand, and announce, "This is an original song by Mikan herself, and we made the dance moves!" As the tune begun, Anna and Nonoko each took a different side of Mikan, as Sumire and Hotaru did the same thing.

_(Drama Queen/That Girl by Lindsay Lohan) _

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams_

_That what went down was gonna come around_

_For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

Risers, that Hotaru might've most definitely installed before the contest, appeared from under the dancers as they all got pumped up. The shocked faces of people were hilarious! Narumi was in his gay-ish (no offense) admiring mode, Jinno's jaw dropped at the sudden event, Misaki's eyes just widened and Serina seemed to be enjoying herself.

On the other hand, Natsume had on a smirk. _'This girl is interesting..'_

_[Chorus:]_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabee_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_'Cause she believes in nothin' else_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

Getting more confident that this performance was going to be a sucess, she strutted down the risers, friends right behind still dancing and in sync.

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use_

_She's gonna get there any way she can_

_Now she knows what she wants_

_No one is gonna stop her_

_Nothing's ever gonna hold her back_

_For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)_

_[Chorus]_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabee_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_'Cause she believes in nothin' else_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

Everyone one stage backed away from the brunette as she started on the bridge of the song. It was spoken, but it had good sense of rhythm going on.

_[Spoken]_

_Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful_

_Can make it anything you want_

_Don't have to stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do_

_You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_

_Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabee_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_'Cause she believes in nothin' else_

_And you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

As soon as the song ended, the group froze with a pose. (Ooohh! It rhymes and I wasn't trying!) Mikan with a hand on her hip, while the others surrounded her, with arms stretched to her direction.

There was a good moment of silence in the room before the contestants, judeges, and spectators, broke out into applause and cheers. On the wooden stage, Mikan and the rest, moved frmo their pose to bow.

"That was terrific, Sakura-chan~~! Absolutely lovely!! Splendid! Brilliant! If you ever need a recording company to sign up for a contract, I will absolutely get you one! That was terrific!!" Narumi shouted into his microphone happily. "And to think you wrote that all by yourself! So wonderful~!" The judges, including Jinno, had to agree. Mikan's got talent!

"Since we have the introduction and skills settled, can you tell us why you wanted to join the competition, Sakura-sama?" (She IS the heir to one of Japan's top companies.)

Without thinking, the words came out. Truthfully and honestly. "Because my entrance form was submitted by my best friend! It was either I join the competition or I get pictures of my private life sent to the fanclubs! And I have the feeling she wants the prize money. It's 50,000 yen afterall..."

Realizing that came out, she quickly raised her hands to her mouth, hoping the judges didn't catch any of that. Apparently, four judges being deaf or hard-of-hearing is hard to find in a competition. Heads snapped up as everyone in the audience and Hyuuga, gaped at the teenager onstage.

"..." Doesn't seem like Hotaru has much to say about this.

It's all scarily silent in there....let's travel to a certain someone's head in the mean time.

_**Natsume's POV**_

She really is interesting. The only reason she joined is because of her best friend...now one of the three girls I know who doesn't go gaga over me. My sister Aoi, Imai, and now her. Mikan Sakura was it? I'll remember that..it's a hard name to forget considering it translates to Cherry Blossom Tangerine...

Let's see how she does in the rest of the competition. Hopefully she's the one who wins. I don't need another fangirl to date. Well, since it seems like this round of the contest is ending, I might as well go. I promised the guys to sub for their basketball game.

_**Normal POV**_

Into a minute of silence, the object of hundreds of girls' desires, still up from his chair, and walked his way to exit. At the BACK of the auditorium. Which meant that the creepy fangirls are currently ogling at him, and let's not get to the drooling part...

"Ahem..alright. That reason was a bit surprsing, Sakura-sama, but it wasn't invalid. Most girls enter the competition because they WANT the date with Hyuuga-san and be blackmailed into it. Anyways, my vote for you to go to the second round is valid!" the female blond judge announced.

"I have to agree with Serina-san. Your reason for joining was a little off than what we expect but who cares? Your performance was AMAZING~~! I vote for Sakura-chan to go too!~" Narumi chimed in. "What about you, 'Saki-chan? Jinjin-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" the two said in unision as their veins popped. _'How annoying..' _they both thought.

"Sakura-san will go to the second round." Misaki decided. "Jinno-san?"

The judge with black hair and a frog on his shoulder just nodded...and so did the frog.

"Well then, I guess you're on your way to the second round, Sakura-chan! See you in two weeks!!" the overly happy judge bid his farewell.

"Thank you! See you soon, Narumi-san! Serina-san, Jinno-san, Misaki-san." Mikan said, bidding her farewells to each and every judge. Then she walked off stage, friends behind, out of the auditorium before anyone one of Hyuuga's fangirls can recover from shock.

_Tell me what you thought about it! Read and review! _

_'_Til the next update,

PinkVanilla~~


End file.
